


Three Is Holy

by OKami_hu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Grief/Mourning, Light Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Survivors tend to band together; Bodhi just wanted to know if the Guardians needed anything but ended up getting his needs taken care of. (slight bending of timeline)





	Three Is Holy

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this basically fits into the actual timeline - if we insert like half a day into it. This was technically the first fic I've written for R1, and BOI, did I have to do some rewrites as I went through the novelization. Hopefully it's okay now.

Yavin 4 was sure a tremendous change after Jedha. 

When they landed, Cassian, Jyn and Bodhi were ushered away for questioning into one direction, while Chirrut and Baze were led to the other. The Intelligence officers probably had more luck with the first group. Baze gave morose, clipped answers, distrust evident in every gesture and Chirrut couldn’t help much; aside that he was blind, they really didn’t know a lot about the entire ordeal. They were released fairly soon.

Once outside, they stopped at a spot where they could actually see the planet itself and Baze grappled with the words for a while until he was finally able to string coherent sentences together and describe everything for his partner, despite that he had been off-world before. 

Yavin 4 was beautiful, lush, and rife with a certain promise. 

K-2SO took matters into his own hands after it became apparent that no one was prepared to deal with the sudden guests, and requested a room for the Guardians. The cell they were shown to was small, but they were used to it; the rebel headquarter building had been a temple in its heyday, and the one Chirrut and Baze grew up in wasn’t terribly different. In fact, it felt just like home. 

“Well, this has been a crazy day, hasn’t it?” Chirrut settled down on a cot, smiling. 

“Definitely eventful,” Baze agreed and began to part from his impressive arsenal. “I’m not sure what to think about these rebels as of yet though. They seem marginally better than Saw, but that’s not saying much.”

“They are desperate,” Chirrut said. “But they are also hopeful. It permeates the air. Everything is buzzing with life.” He took a deep breath. “I’d like to go to the forest, if we can.” He turned his face toward Baze. “With you.”

Baze rolled his eyes with a world-weary sigh. “Oh for frag’s sake, Chirrut.”

“You’re reading my mind!” Chirrut’s grin was splitting his face. Baze couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You, my dear friend, are, and always have been a horrible lecher,” he told Chirrut fondly. “Whenever there’s a new place, you are keen on sanctifying it.”

“I have never heard you complaining,” Chirrut pointed out. He stood, carefully sat his staff aside and brushed up against Baze. “When you walk with death, you learn to love what life can offer.”

“Yeah, but you’ve lived according to that philosophy long before the Empire showed up,” Baze pointed out. Regardless, he placed his hands on Chirrut’s trim waist. The lean monk fit into his embrace like he was made to be there. 

“You made it easy to fall for temptation,” Chirrut purred. 

“I have never tempted you. You seduced me.”

Chirrut huffed in impatience. “Oh shut up already and kiss me.”

Baze shook his head but complied anyway. He loved kissing Chirrut, loved to hold him close. It was enough, just feeling him be near; not that Baze wasn’t able to keep up with Chirrut’s eager demands, but he was usually content with kisses and a warm embrace.

It had been a few days they last shared more than the bed however, so Baze hoped the walls were thick enough to keep the noise inside. Maybe it was some lingering battle fever but he felt quite ready to engage in a different kind of combat.

“Did you have any plans beyond me kissing you silly?” Baze inquired, his hands slipping to Chirrut’s rear and squeezing it possessively.

“I think this place would benefit from some sanctifying,” Chirrut whispered back. “The ancient ritual of cleansing… We’re experts of that. If this is to be our new home, we’ll have to make it feel like that.” His fingers brushed against Baze’s jaw then dove into his thick hair. “It sounds right to celebrate life… and forget about the rest for a while.”

Baze hummed in approval, and his hands began to wander while he pressed his lips against his friend’s. There was a lazy flame flickering inside that slowly began to grow. In their younger days, those flames burst into wildfire quickly, raging briefly but intensely. Now, age have tamed the heat; it was kindled slowly but burned just as bright with a clean, steady warmth and light for hours to end.

Chirrut gave back just as much, letting Baze lead and plunder his mouth, while his knowing fingers kneaded the tense muscles of Baze’s nape. “Would you like me to knead your back later?” he asked between two kisses.

“Mmyes, that’d be wonderful.” Baze moved to Chirrut’s neck, trying to part the robes in the process, so he could have access to the smooth chest. His mouth began to water at the thought of Chirrut willingly yielding to him, toned body arching off the bed, straining against his mouth, while the breathless mantra of endearments pour from those sinful lips…

“Chirrut? Baze? Are you g-”

The Guardians looked up, only to see - or, in Chirrut’s case, sense - the pilot, Bodhi Rook standing at their door, one hand raised as if to knock, eyes wide open.

After a moment of surprised silence, Bodhi’s face lit up red and he began to inch back. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know- The door w-wasn’t locked and I- I’m so sorry, I’ll, uh come back later?”

“Wait, my friend!” Chirrut reached out for the pilot with a sunny smile, ignoring Baze’s grunt. “Now don’t run, it’s alright! Come in, come in!”

Baze steeled himself and let his friend go. They’ve had a brief, whispered conversation about the pilot earlier; both of them found the young man appealing, for various reasons. Baze had an inkling where this situation was heading, and he didn’t entirely approve of it. He wasn’t jealous - he was firm in his knowledge of Chirrut’s love and loyalty - it just seemed too sudden, too fast, mostly for the poor kid. 

Bodhi, to his credit, obeyed after a brief hesitation and inched back into the room, following Chirrut’s beckoning hand like some wary animal. “I’m sorry, really, I didn’t want to disturb you, honestly!” he apologized, and flinched a little when Chirrut briefly touched his arm. “I didn’t know you were- together.”

“Does that bother you, my friend?” Chirrut inquired softly. Bodhi shook his head vigorously. “No, of course not! It’s just- I was surprised. That is all. Sorry for barging in.”

“You are so tense,” Chirrut remarked. “Sit down, prease. We aren’t angry with you, rest assured. Was there something you wanted to say?”

“Well, um.” Bodhi fidgeted. “I got released ‘cause I really don’t know much… They’re keeping Jyn and Cassian in for more questions.” He shivered. “Just like law enforcement!”

“What, you’ve been arrested before?” Baze raised a brow.

“Yeah, twice.“ Bodhi drew his shoulders up. “Gambling and speeding.”

Baze couldn’t help the grin; apparently the nervous little pilot had a bit of fire in him.

“So, why did you want to find us?” Chirrut pressed patiently. 

“Oh yeah! I kinda- wanted to thank you, for everything… Coming with us when you didn't have to, but I’m glad you did, ‘cause Jedha City-” His voice broke and he swallowed thickly. Chirrut settled down next to him, so their knees touched and he listened intently. 

“I’m from Jedha, you see?” Bodhi confessed. “It’s- I still can’t wrap my mind around it. And then Eadu- And Galen-” He bit his lower lip. “I- I knew what Cassian was up to. I guess. And I didn’t even try to stop him. And now Galen’s dead and I- I don’t know-” His eyes filled up with tears. “I’m sorry...”

It looked like all the tension finally crashed down on the poor child; Baze couldn’t be angry with him even if he tried. Bodhi wept, his body shaking from soft hiccuping sobs. Chirrut curled his arms around the pilot’s shoulders and Bodhi let him.

“Weep, my friend,” Chirrut murmured. “There’s no shame in it. You’ve been through a lot. Let your tears wash away your sorrow. You’ve did a brave thing. You did well. You did everything you could.”

Bodhi’s breath hitched and the words began pouring from his mouth, like a confession. It looked like all the story wanted out, he didn’t pause just kept talking. He told the Guardians how kind Galen had been to him, how scared he was to look for Gerrera and how utterly terrifying his encounter with the interrogator had been, not to mention the dread of seeing the ground rise and threatening to swallow them. To top it all, several hours later on Eadu Bodhi had a good guess what Cassian was preparing for, but he still believed him, because the captain did have a kind face and a smooth voice and Bodhi desperately wanted to trust someone. 

All the while, Chirrut held him with an understanding look, radiating compassion and reassurance. At points where Bodhi was choking on his own tears, too overwhelmed to speak, the monk caressed the poor young man’s back, his hair and whispered reassurances and encouragement like a parent. 

Baze quietly stripped down to his flight suit, loosened the rough garment and settled down next to them, his large, warm hand joining Chirrut’s on the pilot’s shaking frame.

It took a good while for the tears to ebb, but Bodhi eventually calmed down. He wiped his eyes, smearing tears all over his face and gave Chirrut a wan, watery smile. “Thanks for listening. I needed that.” He let out a shaky sigh. “I wanted to ask if you guys needed anything but I guess you can take care of yourselves.”

“It was very kind of you, to think of us,” Chirrut soothed. “Perhaps we can do a little more for you. I thought we could locate the bathing facilities and get ourselves cleaned up? No offense, my young friend, but you need it as much as we do.”

Bodhi actually chuckled. “Yes, I suppose I do. I still smell something awful and my skin kinda wants to crawl off…”

“Let’s go then!” Chirrut stood and placed his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, letting himself be guided by him. As he passed Baze, Chirrut winked at him. Baze rolled his eyes but followed. 

It always went like this. 

*

Yavin 4 being a lush planet with plenty of rain, water was not in short supply - unlike other places. The trio had been directed toward the communal showers, which was deserted at the time. There was undoubtedly going to be a crowd there later, but presently, they had the whole place for themselves, which suited everyone fine. 

Bodhi inspected the place for lockers and Baze happened across some towels. He secured three of them and placed one in Chirrut’s hands. The monk was sitting on a bench, patiently waiting for this friends to finish making discoveries.

“Are you sure?” Baze whispered to him. Chirrut blinked back, all innocent.

“You don’t trust me?”

 

“I don’t trust the possible outcome.” 

“It’s going to be fine, Baze. I’ll be careful, promise.”

“This place brings back memories,” Bodhi huffed as he returned. “I bet most showers look like this everywhere in the galaxy. The lockers are all closed, and there isn’t many of them, suppose they belong to officers. We can probably leave our stuff here. If anyone steals my pants, I’ll just prance around naked ‘cause everything I own is my clothes.”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that,” Chirrut said pleasantly. He stood and began to undress, setting the articles of his attire neatly on the bench. Baze followed his example and eventually, Bodhi joined as well. He was obviously a little reluctant to bare himself, fidgeting with his goggles and carefully pulling the tie from his hair. Baze wasn’t sure why he seemed so embarrassed. Surely not because he had anything to hide. As more and more was revealed of the pilot’s skin, it became apparent, that he wasn’t just handsome, but a good-looking fellow. 

Baze turned his attention toward Chirrut, leading him into a stall, showing him the sensors and the soap dispenser mounted on the wall. The stalls were separated by not too tall, opalescent sheets of plastic, both allowing unhindered conversation, and a bit of privacy. Also, most possibly some budget cuts. 

The water raining on Baze’s skin was blissfully hot. On Jedha, it was often just lukewarm, also due to budget cuts. Baze decided to enjoy it.

Chirrut was doing the same, soaping himself up with delight, whistling a song. Bodhi subtly turned away from them, busying himself with washing his face and letting the spray soak his hair.

The minutes ticked by peacefully, until Chirrut spoke up. “Bodhi, may I have a request?”

“Uh, sure?”

“Would you mind my partner taking a look at you, so he could describe you to me? If that’s alright, I’d like to touch your face later. That’s how I ‘see’ people. But I’d like to have a more accurate picture.”

Bodhi blinked at Baze, who glanced back with calm indifference. Bodhi eventually shrugged. “Well, it’s not that I can keep him from looking…”

“Don’t even mind us,” Chirrut chuckled. “As if we weren’t even here.”

Baze peered over the wall, measuring Bodhi from top to toe. He took a minute to organize his thoughts, then began to talk, making Bodhi jump and Chirrut grin.

“He’s of average height, not broad but not skinny. Lean. Limber. His shoulders and arms are nicely toned. His skin is darker than yours but a little lighter than mine, and a warmer tone, like the flavor of _lupp_ syrup. His hair is dark like the deepest silence in the temples, now unbound and falls just over his shoulders. When dry, his tresses curl a little. He’s a handsome one, his face open and honest. He’s got brown eyes, a rich color like the taste of roasted _kashya_ nuts. They’re wide and wondering, like the eyes of a child. He has a straight nose and an inviting full lower lip.”

Bodhi was blushing, furiously scrubbing his arms and stubbornly keeping his eyes on the floor. Chirrut leaned on the wall separating him and Baze and smiled. Baze continued. 

“There’s a short beard adorning his chin, but it doesn’t make him look older. Sparse curls grace his chest and his lower belly. His waist is trim, and his back is hunched a little. His rear is firm, not quite round but not flat either, just perfect. His thighs are lean and smooth, his calves nicely rounded with a bit of hair on them. His feet seem a little big but they’re delicate. Just like his wrists and hands. He’s got artist hands. They’re suited for precise movements.”

By then, the tips of Bodhi’s ears were literally glowing. He stopped moving and just stood there, listening to Baze’s voice. When he mentioned the hands, Bodhi stared at his own, then at Baze, and the warrior felt like a predator gazing at the prey.

“He’s a lovely young man,” Baze continued, his voice a quiet murmur just above the rushing water’s. “He is unmarred, flawless. There are a few strands of hair sticking to his cheeks. His face is flushed and I think… He likes hearing all this, because his nipples are perking and his manhood is gathering blood. It’s just like him, slender, the skin intact. He was meant to nestle deep inside. It’s not intimidating though. He could be a fine lover.”

The next moment, Bodhi disappeared. Baze leaned over the wall in alarm, worried that the pilot fainted or fell and split his head open on the tiles, but no; he was just curled up into a tight ball, arms over his head, trembling.

“Baze?!” Chirrut probably felt something. 

“I think I broke the poor thing…”

Chirrut was over in Bodhi’s stall in a heartbeat, and groped around until he found the shaking frame. “Bodhi? Bodhi, _dayita_ … I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This was meant to be a game, a little teasing, but we took it too far. Please forgive me.”

“N-no… no!” Bodhi whined loudly. “It’s- I just- I’ve never… No one has ever said things to me like that!”

Baze, ever the practical man, turned off the water, then crouched down next to Bodhi, who still refused to uncurl. 

“It’s not that I’ve- never been with anyone, but you kept saying things like I’m handsome and lovely and _perfect_ , and I- I’m not! But it made me feel so sexy and… and _wanted_.”

“Oh my sweet child…” Chirrut sighed. “Of course you are all those things! You are handsome, you are lovely. And you are wanted.”

Bodhi finally glanced up, eyes wide. “You- Y-you really… want me? L-like- Sex?” 

“Yes,” Baze murmured. “You can be with us, if you want too. You don’t have to, by all means.”

“And if you accept but change your mind later, just say a word and everything stops right then and there,” Chirrut confirmed. “You deserve to be treated well.”

Bodhi stared ahead, popping a finger into his mouth and chewing on the tip - his nails were too short. “I died on Jedha, right…? Or that slimy creature is still kriffing with me.”

“No, no.” Chirrut smiled and embraced the pilot. “It’s real. No matter how surprising it feels, we’re here, us and you, sons of Jedha.” 

“No pressure or anything, but we’re wasting the water,” Baze pointed out. Chirrut pouted at him, but it pulled Bodhi out of his reverie. 

“Surprising,” he murmured, as they got up and began to towel off. “You guys are so _cool_.” During the boring hours of hyperspace travel, he got a full briefing on the Guardians’ remarkable stunts. “And I’m just- I’m nothing. A decent enough pilot at best.”

“If you were nothing, we wouldn’t bother,” Baze stated matter-of-factly. 

“You shine in the Force,” Chirrut explained. “You are brave and kind, there’s still innocence in your heart despite all the things you’ve seen. ...And now you’re blushing again, right?”

Bodhi buried his face into his towel. “Stop it, I’m going to die…” 

“No offense at all, but you got mixed up with some unsavory company,” Baze grumbled. “You’re not bad looking at all, you should’ve heard some praise.”

“It’s more like I don’t get mixed up with anyone, actually,” Bodhi sighed. “I’m… not exactly social. Piloting is a lonely job too and whenever I meet people, I’m small, fidgety and unwashed. It doesn’t really net potential lovers.”

“But you said you’ve managed,” Chirrut prompted gently. Bodhi nodded. 

“When I was younger. Back on Jedha. We were dating, then- she didn’t approve of me trying to become a TIE pilot. The rest was casual… Pilot girl in a bar, waitress at a diner… A g-guard on Eadu... No, no!” He held up his hands, seeing Baze’s eyes light up with dangerous flames. “It was okay. He didn’t hurt me.”

“We aren’t going to hurt you, either.” Chirrut took Bodhi’s towel, gently pushed the pilot to make him sit then began drying his long hair. Bodhi relaxed with a soft sigh. 

“I… know. You’re Guardians, and they were always so- helpful and kind.”

“Forgive us for the teasing,” Baze murmured, for once not correcting the assumption of his status. “We didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“That’s fine,” Bodhi smiled, a real, happy little smile, accompanied by a faint blush. “Like I said, it was nice to hear just… a little too much at once. But I appreciate it.”

“Let us go back to the room,” Chirrut proposed in a low purr. “I’d like to make up for our transgressions. You also did a service to the rebels, you deserve a reward.”

Bodhi swallowed, but he stood and nodded. “Okay.”

***

Back at the room - after the door was carefully closed - the clothes they put on for the walk from the showers started to come off again.The two guardians made it their priority to get their new friend relaxed. Baze took the back, running his hands up and down Bodhi’s lean frame, caressing the overall off him and showering his shoulders with kisses. Chirrut at the front offered innocent kisses and endearments first which gradually turned into praises and promises. He carefully slipped his thigh between the pilot’s legs, making Bodhi gasp and cling to Chirrut. 

“You are so sensitive,” Chirrut whispered fondly against the pulsing vein on Bodhi’s throat. “Your body sings. Tell us what you’d like.”

Bodhi swallowed hard. “I- c-can you kiss me…? I like- I like kissing.”

“Of course, _dayita_.” Chirut slowly pressed his lips against the pilot’s, tasting him, trying to coax his mouth open. He was a little taken aback by the ferocity of Bodhi’s response, but he adapted quickly, like always. Baze peered over them to see the passionate lip-lock and he hummed in approval. His old and new lovers looked irresistible right then.

“My, my, you are a hungry little thing.” Chirrut affectionately nuzzled Bodhi’s throat and his heart all but melted when he felt the pilot nodding eagerly. 

“It’s been so long, and you are both so pretty. I mean- You, Chirrut, you’re so lovely and so kind and Baze is- you’re so strong.” Bodhi took a shaky breath. “I feel so safe with you.”

“Thank you, little brother,” Baze smiled and curled his arms around the pilot’s frame.” Mind if I steal the youngster to make him feel safer?”

“Not at all!” Chirrut laughed. “I’ll find something else to kiss while you keep his mouth busy.”

Bodhi squirmed in the thick arms, but didn’t protest, especially not when Baze’s hands began to roam over his front, mapping out every curve and angle.

“I hope you don’t mind us calling you young?” Baze murmured into Bodhi’s ear. “It’s an endearment, not belittling.” 

“I know,” Bodhi nodded, eyes closed, head rolling back against Baze’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Just- don’t be surprised if I start calling you dad.”

“Aah!” Both guardians laughed. “That’s an honor.”

Baze also rewarded the sentiment with a deep kiss, swallowing Bodhi’s moans. Chirrut, since he couldn’t see exactly what was going on, busied himself with pawing at the pilot’s limbs, smiling to himself when he mapped out the wired arms and outright grinning as he sank to his knees to caress the long thighs, stealing Bodhi’s breath in the process. 

“Oh, by the Force… Ch-Chirrut.” Bodhi glanced up at Baze, almost in alarm. “What is he going to-?”

“Mischief, like always,” Baze grunted. “But no harm. Let him have his fun, little brother. You’ll be enjoying it.”

Bodhi nodded, but kept a wary eye on Chirrut who decided to go slow; he pressed his lips against Bodhi’s belly, placing open-mouthed kisses on the hot skin and dipping his tongue into the navel. Baze chuckled when it made Bodhi gasp and squirm. 

“Easy now, easy,” he soothed. “I have you, don’t worry. “

“I can’t believe this, my stomach is basically cramping,” Bodhi panted. “I can barely stand…!”

“Just hold on to me,” Baze murmured. “I’ll catch you when you fall.”

Chirrut nodded appreciatively then saw to his own task. His fingertips began to trace Bodhi’s erection, memorizing every inch. His tongue followed, hot and talented, sweeping over the shining head and lapping up the pearly drops of precome. 

Bodhi began to whine and mewl from pleasure and he sounded adorable. Baze wrapped his arms around the lithe body protectively, and Chirrut guided the slender penis into his mouth to suck. Bodhi’s eyes widened at the sight and he gasped deeply, biting his lower lip. Every flick of Chirrut’s tongue made him tense up tighter then suddenly, he threw his head back with a broken cry, entire body going rigid and trembling from the tension. Chirrut’s mouth was filled with semen and he swallowed without a thought. 

Baze held the pilot as he promised; he really needed to. The poor child would have collapsed otherwise as he went boneless and flustered from the tip of his ears to the top of his chest. 

“Kriff, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-!”

Chirrut laughed. “No harm done! It’s a compliment. Don’t be ashamed, _dayita_. It’s only the beginning.”

“Beginning?” Bodhi echoed as Baze swept him into his arms and laid him on the cot so he could rest. “But I spoiled it… I won’t be of much use now.”

“Not for a while, but eager young men recover quickly,” Chirrut pointed out. “Trust me, I speak from experience. I’ll just entertain my faithful lover in the downtime.”

“Are you going to do _that thing_ again…?” Baze’s voice held the faintest tremor. When they both had time, hours upon hours and nothing was threatening them - mostly locked up at the Temple and later, their meager home during a storm when no one wandered out to the streets - Chirrut had taken to spoiling his companion with the most exquisite service. He did nothing but pay loving attention to Baze’s cock, breathing warm air against it and subtly teasing with tiny licks and kisses. Baze could savor it for a long time without getting fully erect and the peaceful, intimate act suited his desires perfectly. Unfortunately, such opportunities became rarer with every passing day; with bathing turning into a luxury they couldn’t afford, they quietly let go of passionate intimacy.

“Yes,” Chirrut confirmed with a sultry grin. “Now sit.”

Baze dropped down on the other cot, two steps from Bodhi and spread his thighs so Chirrut could crawl between them. 

Bodhi turned to his side, belatedly realizing that he wasn’t even ashamed of his state of undress. He watched Chirrut bury his face into his lover’s lap and Baze relaxing with a sigh.

“What is even happening to me?” Bodhi questioned. “It makes no sense.”

“What do you mean, little brother?” Baze glanced at him, amused. Bodhi took a deep breath.

“Several days ago, I was shipping stuff from one place to another, hung out on Eadu complaining about the weather, then a friend asks me to defect and risk my life to deliver a message to a man that is considered a terrorist, my brain is ransacked, my homeplace destroyed, my friend killed and here I am having sex with two of the most gorgeous men I’ve ever met. Where did I go wrong.”

“Is that truly wrong?” Baze smiled, raking his fingers through Chirrut’s hair. “You did the right thing. You were brave, that deserves recognition. The winds of fate brought disaster, to you and many others, and surviving that is reason enough to celebrate.” He sighed. “Our losses are so numerous, we aren’t able to grasp their entirety. What we do is coping. It’s escapist, but for the time being, until we find our place and settle down, until we have the time to sit down and contemplate it all - it works. Sometimes, temporarily ignoring your feelings is the best course; otherwise they’d overwhelm you, leaving you vulnerable. We have all the time of the world to mourn. Let us be merry before the grief strikes.”

Bodhi mulled that over. “You’re wise. I- I still don’t feel anything. It’s too much in such a short time.”

“Your tears earlier probably helped,” Baze pointed out. 

“Probably,” Bodhi agreed. He watched his companions for a minute. “What is Chirrut doing exactly?”

“Being a kitten,” Baze grinned. 

“Keeping my best friend warm,” Chirrut added, his tone full of mischief.

Bodhi laughed. “That’s cute.” He sat up, crossing his legs. “You’ve known each other for a long time, haven’t you?”

“Since forever,” Baze murmured, and gently pushed his lover’s head back between his thighs. “We’ve been friends for decades. We grew up together at the Kyber Temples. Chirrut, despite being blind was a harlot and when he ran out of people to sleep with, he seduced me and has kept me on a leash ever since.”

“That’s surely not true,” Bodhi protested, but Chirrut grinned at him over his shoulder. 

“No, every word is true! Also, I’m a cruel master, so demanding.” He began to rub Baze’s stomach. “Not to mention a horrible tease. Come, Bodhi!” He beckoned to the pilot. “Join me. We can make this proud warrior tremble before us!”

Bodhi hesitated a little, but he eventually sidled closer, joining Chirrut on the floor at Baze’s feet. 

“I… I have never tried this, so-”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel like trying,” Chirrut smiled, caressing Bodhi’s hair. “But I’d like you to seize up the possibilities. My Baze is such a handsome, good-looking man, don’t you agree?”

“Y-yeah,” Bodhi grinned and shyly leaned his head on Baze’s thigh. “He’s so strong. Solid and kind, too!”

“And he has other good qualities,” Chirrut smiled like some feline creature presented with a treat. “But indeed, let us focus on this admirable physique first. Go ahead and touch him! I mean anywhere. Remember, you don’t have to-”

“-do anything I’m not comfortable with,” Bodhi finished. “It’s okay, I think I can manage.” He looked up and relaxed further at Baze’s nod. Bodhi splayed his hand out over the darker stomach, feeling the muscles underneath the layer of cushioning fat. Baze’s body wasn’t sharply defined, but he was undoubtedly strong, stronger than basically anyone Bodhi have ever met, excluding non-humans. He slid his arm around Baze and dropped a timid kiss on his belly; then, something occurred to him.

“How about we let Chirrut continue what he started, while we have a little, uh, fun on our own?” he inquired.

Baze raised a brow. “My interest is piqued.”

Bodhi chuckled and rose, settling on Baze’s thigh and curling his arms around his shoulder, shuddering from delight when it turn, a large, warm hand snuck around his slender waist. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Baze’s in a chaste kiss, carefully slipping his fingers into the thick hair. 

Baze hummed in approval and he kissed back. His hand began to roam, mapping out Bodhi’s back. He felt Chirrut’s tongue and warm breath on himself again, and he decided that he quite liked this set-up. 

The kissing continued, gradually heating up; tongues came into play and teeth as well, gently grazing swollen lips. After a while, Baze buried his face into the crook of Bodhi’s neck to trail over the pulsing vein there, to inhale the younger man’s scent and relish in his taste. Bodhi let his head roll back and his eyes drift shut, fingers still in Baze’s hair, massaging his scalp. 

It didn’t take too long for either of them to get aroused from there. Chirrut was quietly laughing to himself, not being able to see what was happening, but he certainly felt the effect. 

“You’re doing well, little brother,” he purred. “Just look, you’ve got my Baze so excited.”

Bodhi did look, and he flushed at the sight. “Can I touch it?” he whispered to Baze who nodded with a small groan. 

“It’s so big…!" Bodhi breathed, wrapping his fingers around the flushed erection. “How can you take him?” he questioned, glancing at Chirrut.

“With patience, practice and a lot of lube,” Chirrut grinned. “It’s not impossible. Being pinned down by his weight, cradled in those arms makes all the trouble worth.”

Bodhi let his imagination run with that. “Chirrut is lucky to have you,” he told Baze, just a hint of jealousy tinging his voice.

The next moment, Baze’s arms curled tightly around him and Bodhi was flung around, to land on his back on the cot with Baze’s massive hulk covering him. For a moment he panicked, but the soft words reassured him.

“I’m not doing anything,” Baze confirmed. “I just want to let you know how it feels.” He curled over and around Bodhi, radiating heat and security. Bodhi wrapped his limbs around him and gasped lightly when their erections brushed. 

“I could stay like this forever…”

“I have a better idea,” Chirrut quipped in. “I thought you might appreciate something else… a little treat. Baze, would you be alright with letting our little brother have me?”

“You are going to be the death of me!” Baze hissed. “I should just watch?”

“You can have me afterwards.”

“Wait, wait-” Bodhi had to swallow. “You mean, you w-want me- Inside you?”

“If you’re up to it.”

“Force.” Bodhi covered his face with both hands. “I- Yes. I’d love to but- I’ve never tried this, either!”

“The principle is all the same,” Chirrut assured him. “Baze will prepare me and then you’ll both get to have some fun. I think it’s a fabulous deal.”

“That’s because you thought of it,” Baze pointed out. “But I can roll with that.” He climbed off Bodhi and went to gather the essentials from their packs. Chirrut eagerly slipped to the cot, cuddling up to Bodhi. 

Once Baze rejoined them, the single bed became rather crowded, but somehow they managed. Baze draped Chirrut’s leg over his shoulder and coated his fingers with the slightly scented gel. Once the slickened digits breached his body, Chirrut bit his lower lip with a tiny moan. 

“Does it hurt?” Bodhi asked, tracing a thumb over Chirrut’s cheekbone.

“O-only a little,” Chirrut batted his eyelashes and Bodhi immediately knew he was lying. Baze would have sooner cut his own hand off than to cause Chirrut pain. Regardless, he played along. Bodhi gently kissed Chirrut, caressing his hair to comfort. 

“It’s okay. It won’t hurt for long. You can take it.“ Somehow it made him feel good, to say this and it even felt better when Chirrut cuddled even closer. 

“You’re so good to me, _dayita_.” 

The minutes crawled by in silence, only the minute noises of their activities disturbed it. Baze was diligently working on his lover, marveling at him and Bodhi kissing lazily. The younger Jedhan was undoubtedly a pretty thing and Baze felt a surge of protectiveness. If he was able to help it, Bodhi wasn’t going to suffer anymore. 

Finally, he deemed the preparation enough, and gently turned Chirrut on his back.

“You’re ready. How about you, little brother?”

“I don’t know,” Bodhi replied honestly. “We’ll have to see.”

Chirrut chuckled softly. “It’s going to be fine. Come closer.” He opened his arms, pulling his legs up. 

Bodhi crawled between them, still a little unsure. He felt overwhelmed by the situation - getting intimate with a gorgeous Guardian and a rock solid, deadly assassin was not something he ever thought possible. But it also made him strive to do his best. Chirrut obviously had tremendous experience and a lover willing to cater to his every whim, and Bodhi was determined to do his best not to disappoint. 

“Relax,” Baze instructed. “It’s going to feel very intense, possibly even too tight, but don’t worry. You’re both going to be fine.” He slipped off the bed, settling beside it, stroking Chirrut’s hair. “You can make him moan, little brother. Don’t spare him. Give him all you’ve got.”

Bodhi snickered and obeyed, carefully positioning himself and sliding in. He wanted to go on very slow, but Baze didn’t exaggerate; it felt so intense, Bodhi couldn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside Chirrut. 

“How does he feel?” Baze inquired smugly. Chirrut took a deep breath.

“Obviously not so big as you, but he’s… perfect. Hot and hard and just long enough to hit where he has to.”

Bodhi groaned. “Do you have to do this? It’s like dirty talk… except it’s not dirty.”

“Would you prefer that?” Baze inquired readily.

“I’m… not against it,” Bodhi confessed. “But not right now. I’d like to last for a while.” He rolled his hips and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes halfway. “Chirrut… Th-this feels good.”

Chirrut ran his hands over Bodhi’s arms. “Enjoy it. This is a treat for you, little brother.”

Bodhi didn’t need more encouragement. He began to move, falling into a comfortable rhythm breathing through his mouth. Chirrut subtly moved with him, speaking in a whisper, praising, sweet-talking. 

Baze watched intently, marveling at his lover’s beauty and Bodhi’s surprising elegance; he wasn’t awkward once he settled into the mood. He moved fluidly, without a hurry. Baze curled his fingers around his own half-hard flesh and began to tug on it slowly, keeping himself in the mood. 

It was a peaceful lovemaking. Bodhi eventually leaned forward, for a better angle; Chirrut reached out to gently touch his face, trace over his features. Bodhi leaned into the touch with a soft moan and when a questing fingertip swept over his lips, he opened them, to lick the pads of Chirrut’s fingers. Baze’s heart beat faster as he beheld the expression of reverence.

“He looks like he’s receiving the blessing of the Whills,” he murmured to Chirrut.

“Oh _dayita_ ,” Chirrut sighed with delight. “I can almost taste your devotion.”

“Is it wrong,” Bodhi asked breathlessly, “to revere a Guardian? You are… all I have left of Jedha.”

“Revere the Force,” Chirrut whispered. “The joy of release is nothing but your soul taking a dip in the endless river of the Force itself. Don’t hold back, little brother. Love me, and love yourself.”

“Yes.” Bodhi obediently lowered his head and continued moving, his pace picking up. Chirrut wound his legs loosely around the younger man’s hips, gently urging him to continue.

Baze realized that he didn’t mind watching. The sight was lovely; he could see details he normally couldn’t, he could observe the escalating process from the outside, without pleasure clouding his mind. Bodhi moved with increasing urgency, breathing faster, chasing the peak. He attempted to drag Chirrut along, but he gently skilled Bodhi’s hand. “I’ll be fine. Baze will take care of it. Concentrate on your own pleasure, it’s alright.”

Bodhi obeyed like a good boy. His hips moved in short, firm little stabs, faster and faster until he threw his head back and came with a deep moan, back arching, thighs quivering. Baze couldn’t help himself; he moved behind him, drawing Bodhi into a loose embrace, holding him through the aftershocks.

“You did so well,” Baze murmured. “You deserve some rest. Come, let me help.”

“I… I need help,” Bodhi nodded. “I don’t think I can stand… This was… profound.”

“I’m surprised you can still remember big words,” Baze grinned and gathered Bodhi into his arms. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish what you started.”

“It’s okay,” Bodhi smiled drowsily as he was laid on the other bed. “I’m fine. I feel so warm…”

Baze caressed his hair then joined his lover.

Bodhi felt sleepy, but not overwhelmingly so; he watched with half-lidded eyes as Baze claimed his lover, not paying the slightest attention to the spectator. The love they felt for each other was evident in every move, every whisper, every caress and gasp, in the way Chirrut’s back arched and Baze’s arms curled around his waist. Bodhi smiled. It was never going to be the same for him, but that was alright; the bond Chirrut and Baze shared was unique. Just like the bond they shared with their little brother, one of the few remaining Jedhans. 

Bodhi closed his eyes when he heard Chirrut’s soft cry, followed by Baze’s shuddering sigh. Sleep was finally taking over, the exhaustion promising a deep, dreamless rest to refresh him. He was startled awake though when his bed suddenly moved. Bodhi looked up in alarm, but he realized that it was just Baze shoving the two cots together. Once the space was doubled, he climbed behind his lover. Chirrut freed the light covers and draped them over themselves, tugging Bodhi closer. 

“There. We deserve a little rest. You are already half asleep.” He caressed Bodhi’s hair.

“Yeah… I haven’t slept enough,” Bodhi mumbled. “Thank you… for all of this. I just hope I won’t have nightmares… But I don’t think I will. Not right now, right here.”

“Even if you will, we’ll be here to help you deal,” Chirrut said warmly. “We share a bond. Remember the old saying? One is lonely-”

“Two is bliss,” Baze murmured, tightening his hold on Chirrut’s waist. Bodhi smiled, his eyes drifting shut.

“And three is holy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were too lazy to look it up: _dayita_ is a sanskrit word meaning darling/beloved. // Credit to [erebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones) for the lupp fruit // Kashya is my creation, it's basically the Jedhan equivalent of coffee beans


End file.
